


All of That for Nothing?

by KamiSamaNejiMaki



Series: Fem!Ereri One-Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, Evanescence, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, First Kiss, Fluff, MCR, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prom, emo music, eren and levi are bffs, eren has a date for prom, fem!ereri, goddammit eren, my chemical romance - Freeform, wtf Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki/pseuds/KamiSamaNejiMaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school prom is coming up, and it's the perfect opportunity to ask out the person you've got a crush on.  It just so happens that Levi Ackerman is gay for her best friend, Eren, and sees this as the perfect opportunity to communicate her feelings.  What happens when she finds out that Eren already has a date for prom?  (I know it seems bad, but I promise that there is fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of That for Nothing?

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this adorable little one shot on Monday, but held off until today (Thursday) to publish it because it's the first day of school where I live and I thought this would be a nice little gift to help sweeten anyone else's first day back. Please read and enjoy!!!

_Why are there so many fucking posters?Jesus christ, they’re a fucking eyesore._

Levi was not bitter.

No, she was not bitter that the girl of her dreams, the same girl that she had finally worked up the courage to ask out on this very day, already had a date for prom.

Not even a little.Not even as she tore down one of the obnoxious pink and green posters off the wall, the same ones that had sent her heart into a frenzy and made her light-headed with possibility not even a week ago, ripped it into at least thirty pieces, and then threw those pieces of paper over the heads of the people who were staring in a baptism of stupid as she brushed past them to head home to wallow in her misery.

Levi was _not_ bitter.

Or at least, that’s what she’d snap at you if you asked her.

Because deep down, she was crushed.She had finally opened the gates to the walls surrounding her heart to let someone in - this gorgeous, thoughtful, determined, and all-around amazing girl - only to be spectacularly let down.

_At least I didn’t embarrass myself in front of her by asking her when she was already with someone else.At least I didn’t scare her away.At least she still thinks we’re best friends.Get over it, Levi.You’ll have another shot.Someday._

But despite all of this, Levi couldn’t help the tears now running down her cheeks as she power-walked home, keeping her head down so that no one could see her red, puffy eyes.Every now and then she would wipe at her face with the heel of her hand, but she didn’t stop walking at her hurried pace until she was in the privacy of her home.Once inside the safety of her room, she locked the door and put on her emo playlist that she reserved for days like today, where the world just felt like a gray place full of nothing but pain, betrayal and suffering.Skipping the first song or two, she settles on Evanescence’s _My Immortal_ , lying on her bed and just letting the music roll over her as she thinks of her beloved.Her beloved that doesn’t belong to her.

_Who could have asked her out?Armin?No, he’s like a brother to her.Connie?No, he’s got his eyes set on Sasha.Erwin?Scratch that, he’s as gay as they come.Reiner?That blonde douche is probably still trying to get with Christa despite the fact that she’s with Ymir.Marco?Also gay.Jean?That horse face might actually be stupid enough to try asking Eren out.My sweet, innocent, adorable Eren who has no idea that the stupid horse just likes her for her body.I swear, if it’s Jean and he’s just doing it to get his hands on her, I’m going to punch him in his stupid horse face until it looks human again.I understand why he wants to -I mean, I want to touch her too - but that doesn’t make it okay…If she just gave me the chance, I would do everything in my power to make her happy._

Levi puts her face into her pillow and screams, trying to vent her overwhelming frustration over her unrequited feelings for her best friend.When she stops, she faintly hears the chime of her cell phone and groans, not wanting to have to deal with other people right now.

_Shut up.Go away.I don’t want to have to deal with this shit while I feel like eating a pint of ice cream and crying over some cheesy GL manga where the main characters have the fantastic relationship that I don’t have._

Levi throws her pillow at the cell phone sitting on her bed when it chimes again, the cheery, four note ringtone grating at her nerves.Finally, her phone goes quiet and stays quiet, and Levi gives a small sigh of relief.She grabs a tissue from the box on her nightstand, wiping her face and blowing her nose before throwing the wadded up tissue away.She fixes her mussed, ebony undercut in her vanity mirror before shrugging out of her uniform’s cream colored cardigan and loosening the blue and green checked bowtie around her neck.She ignores her smudged eyeliner and goes into the kitchen and puts some water onto boil, pulling out her favorite mug out of the cupboard before assessing her tea choices.In the end, she settles on classic Earl Gray, pulling out a tea bag just in time for the water to start boiling.She pours the water into her mug and adds the tea bag, taking the tea back to her room to listen to her music while the tea finishes steeping.Levi nods her head along to the song that just started playing, enjoying the heavy guitar chords of MCR’s _I’m Not Okay_.She sits down at her desk, ready to pull up the most recent chapter of her favorite GL manga when “ _Kiss kiss fall in love!_ ” booms from her phone’s speaker, making Levi jump.

“Okay, that’s it!”Levi growls, stomping across the room to retrieve the phone and answer the call to tell the person on the other end to _Fuck. Off._

“Levi!You picked up!”A cheerful voice sings on the other end of the line, and Levi’s blood freezes in its veins.

_Eren._

“Why didn’t you answer my texts, Lev?You’re usually so prompt answering!”

Levi opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out, panic tightening its grip around her neck and choking her until she can barely breathe.

“Levi?Hello?”Eren asks, snapping Levi out of her petrified state.

“I’m here.”Levi replies, silently cheering when her voice comes out even and emotionless.

“Is that MCR playing in the background?Are you listening to your emo playlist again?You only ever listen to that kind of music when you’re upset.Are you okay, Levi?”Eren asks, her voice overflowing with palpable concern.

“I’m okay, Eren.”Levi lies, but the chorus of the song comes on at that moment, the lyrics “I’m not okay!I’m not okayyyy~! I’m not okayyyy~! You wear me out!” pour out the speakers, voiding Levi’s blatant lie.

“Bullshit, Lev.Tell me what’s bothering you.”Eren demands in her (adorably) determined voice.

“I told you that I’m fine, Eren!Let me be!”Levi shouts, immediately hating herself for yelling at her best friend.

“Levi…” 

The way that Eren says Levi’s name hurts her more than Levi could ever possibly communicate.Eren’s voice betrays not only her concern for Levi, but also how wounded she is that Levi snapped at her and is trying to push her away.

“I’m sorry for snapping, Eren.I’ve just… had a shitty day.I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”Levi apologizes, shutting off the music and sitting down at her desk with her tea.

“Do you want to talk about it?”Eren asks, pressing Levi to vent rather than keep it bottled up inside like she often does.

Levi puts the phone on speaker so she can have her hands free to remove her teabag from her mug and take a sip of her Earl Gray.

“Not really.Or at least right now.I need some time to cool off.”

“Well, I’ll always be a phone call or text away when you decide you are ready to talk about it.You know you can call me whenever and I’ll drop everything for you, right?”Eren reminds.

“Yeah, I know.Thanks, Eren.”Levi smiles softly.

“That’s what I’m here for, right?”Eren teases, but Levi’s smile disappears.

_Yep.Because we’re friends, and that’s all we’ll ever be, isn’t it?_

“Yeah.”Levi replies softly.

Eren doesn’t say anything for a moment, so after taking a quick sip of tea, Levi tries to fill the silence.

“So why did you call, Eren?Is there something you wanted to talk about?”Levi prompts.

“Oh yeah!I called you because I’m going prom dress shopping tomorrow and I wanted to know what color my dress should be!”Eren bubbles.

Levi’s face falls, but she tries to keep her voice even as she replies.

“Um, I don’t know.”

“Well, we have to match, so what color is your dress?”Eren prompts, and Levi’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Isn’t that something you do with your date to prom?”Levi asks, even though the words pain her as they pass through her lips.

“Yeah, always!”

“So then why are you asking me?Do you need some sort of recommendation for your dress color or something?”Levi asks, her voice wavering a bit at the end as tears prick at her eyes again.

The line is silent for a moment, and Levi takes this as an opportunity to take another sip of her tea in an attempt to compose herself and calm down before she starts crying again.

“ _Shit._ I forgot to ask you.”

Levi chokes on her tea, coughing and spluttering as her lungs try to expel the hot liquid.

_WHAT?_

“Levi, are you okay?”Eren asks, and when Levi finally stops coughing, she offers her reply.

“The fuck, Eren?I thought Hanji said you already had a date for prom!”Levi exclaims.

“I could have sworn that I had already asked!”Eren cries, clearly flustered on her end of the line.

“So I cried over you for nothing?”Levi yells, but then promptly slaps a hand over her mouth when she processes what she just said.

“You were upset because you thought I was going with someone else to prom?” 

Levi doesn’t reply, taking a sip of her tea to try and buy time.

“And what if I was…?”Levi replies slowly.

“GAHHHHH!SHIT, DOUBLE SHIT!I MADE YOU CRY?I’M SORRY, LEVI!FUCK, I’M THE WORST PERSON IN THE HISTORY OF HUMANITYYYYYYYY!”

Levi laughs at Eren’s outburst, giggling as Eren trips over herself cussing and apologizing for her mistake, finding the whole situation outrageously funny because _only Eren_ would forget to ask her date to prom.Eventually, Eren’s apologies trickle off as she listens to Levi’s tinkling laughter, smiling to herself at the wonderful sound.

“So are you going to ask me, or do I have to do it?”Levi teases when her laughter subsides.

“Levi, will you go with me to prom?”

“There’s no way in hell.”

“WHAT?BUT I THOUGHT-”

“-That I would say no.”Levi finishes with a smile.

“UGHHHH!LEVI, YOU SCARED ME!WHYYYY?YOU’RE SUCH AN ASS!”

“Indeed.A fine piece of ass, if I may say so myself.”

“Oh my god, Levi!”Eren laughs.

“So anyway, I don’t have a dress yet, so I guess that means we’ll just have to decide on a color scheme together?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”Eren beams.

* * *

A few minutes before 7:00 on the night of prom, a knock comes at Levi’s door.  After giving her mother a quick kiss goodbye and doing one last check to make sure that she has everything she needs in her clutch and the corsage, she opens the door to reveal Eren, patiently waiting for her with a bright smile.

_Oh.My.God.Slay me now, she’s so beautiful._

Levi drinks in Eren’s appearance, her eyes capturing every detail of the intricate black appliquécrisscrossing and wrapping around Eren’s full length [dress](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=gothic+wedding+dresses+black+and+white&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSkwEJ7M3k8nsJ0GsahwELEKjU2AQaAAwLELCMpwgaYgpgCAMSKMIQ6hvDEJsFnAXIEMQQ6BvuG_1AQvjC_1Jb0w2i_1AJdkvuzC8MMElwyUaMP750TnXN-NgiaZwJx_1FCNqjhKOOfe7KNiw4YoXlaiZHg9gWdodF38QmqsWIGZd0LyAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIE5XV-qww&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiIhded4MLOAhVEymMKHSZzBO8Q2A4IHCgB&biw=1406&bih=780#imgrc=mB7VrSwwN11X3M%3A).The pure white of the fabric contrasts nicely with Eren’s naturally golden skin, giving her an almost ethereal glow under the porch light of Levi’s house.Eren’s hair is down for once, a white flower hair piece with beaded black accents dangling from it pinning her hair on one side of her head and keeping her hair on one shoulder, the chocolate locks draped across her shoulder in soft brown corkscrew curls.The hair piece matches with the black beads trailing across Eren’s breasts and around her arms.Levi’s eyes at last come to rest on Eren’s, the gorgeous green orbs filled with awe as she also examines Levi’s attire.

“You look amazing, Levi.”Eren breathes.

Levi blushes as Eren’s hot gaze trails over her body, tracing the intricate patterns of her [dress](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=gothic+dress&tbm=isch&imgil=_832e6mmJIaFlM%253A%253B2m2GdJnxUEGUqM%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.pinterest.com%25252Fellieserrato%25252Fgothic%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&tbs=simg:CAES3QEJYfbk-264gK8a0QELEKjU2AQaBAgDCEMMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEijaGvIPyxDzD9sbhxDMEIcP1hLcG8M7yzvGMMQ75ivCO_1g7xzvHJcw7GjBj_1imeZ9uYOjh5mSRdXtuTW0QYqlsd46Op9-mJtGY5jmyV9zPM0d0ScrVvBc4iDmkgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBOA9dHgMCxCd7cEJGj0KCgoIY2xvdGhpbmcKBwoFZHJlc3MKEAoOY29ja3RhaWwgZHJlc3MKCAoGY29yc2V0CgoKCHNob3VsZGVyDA&fir=_832e6mmJIaFlM%253A%252C2m2GdJnxUEGUqM%252C_&usg=__a5hi57y2E1QlcFlJEaxVY_PdUkY%3D&biw=1406&bih=780&ved=0ahUKEwjkuO_t4MLOAhUG9WMKHZGbCIoQyjcIQA&ei=PVyxV6SmKIbqjwORt6LQCA#imgrc=_832e6mmJIaFlM%3A) that stops mid-thigh.Her eyes linger on the small stretch of skin between the hem of the dress and the top of Levi’s black thigh-highs that blend almost seamlessly with her black high-heel boots.Eren’s eyes come back up and drink in the black choker resting on the pale skin of Levi’s bare sternum before coming back up to meet Levi’s smokey eyes once more.

“Y-You look stunning as well, Eren.”Levi compliments, cursing herself for stuttering.

They fall into an awkward silence, staring into each other’s eyes as the tension between them mounts.When Levi can’t handle the pressure anymore, she breaks eye contact, pulling out her corsage for Eren and handing it to her.

“Here.”Levi murmurs, practically shoving the black wire [corsage](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=corsage+and+boutonniere+for+prom&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJl3HNa0S2oGcaiQELEKjU2AQaAggADAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIowxmjD9sPmxnEDp0ZnhmPD5EP5A7_1Iocg3TKGIMAliiOCI-8whDWjLBowMAnhYDVbpw9XsPWpoXixYcZQTuTC6srWhhvq-Gn7OGagRxRs_1dBPDr8Qfi5GWsfVIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgS0BtHhDA&ved=0ahUKEwiT67jK4MLOAhVEImMKHbACAjEQ2A4IHCgB&biw=1406&bih=780#imgrc=vUC1Hz-PPV4LjM%3A) into Eren’s hands.

Eren slips on the piece, the black wires twisting around her wrist with small white flower accents that wonderfully complimenting her dress.Eren then pulls out her own [corsage](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=elegant+corsages&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSkwEJ4B4aJrVnlNkahwELEKjU2AQaAAwLELCMpwgaYgpgCAMSKJkH7BKHBqgCjAboEvgF0wmaB-0SiiP_1IocgyiWCI4sjhDXAJYYgmScaMBqwGk0vaVvFOkraaBmQPpEvFPH8n8Zlm0mZTCFr6y01YU0Y-O67c8q-Zq9ZeWwIfyAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIEzbnwzww&ved=0ahUKEwjyy_bZ4MLOAhVGzmMKHakrAxkQ2A4IHCgB&biw=1406&bih=780#imgrc=VHZ0EiTVyeLMUM%3A) for Levi, taking Levi’s left hand and slipping a ring with a plum ribbon rose onto Levi’s left ring finger.Levi’s mind transports her elsewhere, in her mind’s eye seeing Eren in another white dress and slipping a gold band onto that same finger, smiling with happy tears in her eyes when Levi does the same, joining the two in holy matrimony-

_Woah.Get ahold of yourself.This is just prom; you guys aren’t even dating yet-!_

“Eren?”Levi asks as Eren secures the matching bracelet around Levi’s wrist, the bracelet and ring connected by a thin chain.

“What is it, Levi?”Eren asks, her green eyes burrowing into Levi’s soul with a single look.

“I, uh, forgot to ask, but… uh, is this… is this just as friends, or is this a d-date?”Levi stutters, a blush flaring up on her cheeks as she evades eye contact.

Eren takes a step closer to Levi, closing the distance between them.Levi feels Eren’s left hand on her cheek, forcing her to look into Eren’s eyes, her lips centimeters away from Eren’s.Levi’s heart begins to beat double time as she realizes what Eren is about to do.Eren’s eyes flick down to Levi’s lips then back up to Levi’s eyes, silently asking for Levi’s consent.Releasing a nervous, shuddering breath, Levi nods her head ever so slightly, her heart ready to escape from her chest with its frantic beating.Eren smiles slightly, closing her eyes and the distance between her and her best friend.Levi’s eyes flutter shut as their lips meet in a soft kiss, more than a simple brushing of lips, but without being forceful in the slightest.It is gentle and chaste and innocent, just like a first kiss should be.It sparks a fire deep within Levi’s chest, burning hot and bright with pure feelings that could only be described as love.These feelings scare Levi, but when Eren’s other hand goes to her waist and pulls Levi’s body flush against hers mid-kiss, Levi can feel Eren’s beating heart and finds that its pace matches her own.This fact reassures her that maybe, just maybe, Eren is feeling the exact same things she is and that maybe they are both vulnerable, but they can be vulnerable together.

Their lips part, but their bodies do not, sharing warmth in the cool spring air.Their breath mixes in small clouds as they try to catch their breaths after that world-shattering kiss. 

“Does that answer your question?”Eren breathes, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Does that make you my girlfriend now?”Levi shoots back, smirk forming as she stares defiantly up into Eren’s emerald eyes.

“Yes, I think that would.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if we kissed again?”

“I thought you would never ask.”Eren replies, and Levi wraps her hands around her girlfriend’s neck and pulls her down for another tender kiss.

This kiss is just as good as the last one.Or at least, it would have been if not for the whistles and neighing coming from the limo waiting for Eren and Levi.

“Hey Jaeger, quit necking Ackerman and get your butts in here!We still have to pick up Marco before the dance!”Jean yells from the limo window.

Levi scowls as Eren pulls away from her so they can go get in their limo, breaking off the kiss early.

“I didn’t know horses could be gay…”Levi grumbles.

Eren laughs, taking Levi’s hand and leading her to the car.

“You learn something new everyday, don’t you?Like that your best friend is hella gay for you.”Eren teases.

“Yeah, more like that someone can _forget_ to ask their date to prom.”

“It was a legitimate accident!”Eren protests as Levi pushes her into the car.

“What was an accident?”Mikasa asks, her hand intertwined with Annie’s in the backseat.

“Oh boy, do I have a story for you!”Levi smirks.

“Levi, no!”Eren cries.

“Levi, yes!”Ymir eggs on.

The whole car - Jean, Ymir, Christa, Erwin, Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Hanji, Petra, Isabel, and Farlan - busts into hysterical laughter as Levi recounts her story, all at Eren’s expense.They also laugh when Levi recounts it a second time, just for Marco.Eren pouts after being embarrassed so thoroughly, but Levi manages to kiss her irritation away.After all, how can you stay mad at someone with the lips of an angel?

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, this story was based off the following tumblr post by vangohing:  
> "my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like "um?? idk??" and he was goes "well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??" but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him "hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?" and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers "shit. I forgot to ask u" ---> imagine your otp"  
> So I did. Yeah, good stuff. I still can't believe that actually happened to someone in real life.


End file.
